Core A Abstract The main functions of the Administrative Core are to: a) facilitate distribution of research materials and resources to the various investigators; b) facilitate communication between investigators, cores the advisory committees, affiliated institutions and the funding agency; c) evaluate the quality of ongoing research as well as programs to be considered for future expansion; d) cut brain tissue specimens and harvest frozen specimens for distribution, in a blinded fashion for investigators; d) interact with Core B and e) maintain a web page for the PPG. Core A functions will be accomplished with the help of three different committees: 1) the Internal Advisory group consisting of project and core leaders. It will meet on a monthly basis to discuss research projects, protocols, results and any problems that might arise in this collaborative effort. The External Advisory Committee which consists of scientists with expertise in various disciplines represented in this application will meet with Internal Advisory Committee every other a year. In the off years will employ video conferencing. The committee reviews progress and advises on the overall quality of the PPG. Dr. Mufson chairs these meetings, which provide a forum for discussing new ideas and a mechanism for expanding the program with high quality projects in the future. The Administrative Core continues to be led by the Program PI, Dr. Mufson, and its Co-PL Dr. Perez.